The Daughter of The Sun and The Moon
by Missy 63
Summary: 250 years after The Guardians defeated Pitch, a new surprise arrives when MiM tells the guardians about a powerful young lady, Amelia, and how she is to be the next guardian. When things get difficult, she doesn't know who she should trust, no matter what her mother and father says, and avoids all. And when the guardians try to come to her aid, she run. REQUESTS AVAILABLE! OCxJack?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-How it starts**

It was a cool, winter night with a full moon, there was about a foot of snow, and a good six inches of ice on the surface of the water.

Jack Frost was sitting high in a tree by his lake where he first awoke, looking at the night sky with its full moon. He felt like something should be happening…soon… but didn't know when, or what.

There was sudden light in the sky towards the North Pole, the Northern Lights, and instantly he grabbed his staff from where he leaned it against the tree and was about to take flight when something fell out of the sky so fast there was only a brief glimpse of it, and crashed through the ice, into the freezing water.

He ran towards the hole in the ice and when he looked into the water he saw that whatever it was that flew into the water had a dull, pulsing glow as if it were mimicking a heartbeat. He dove into the water, unfazed by the cold, and as he got closer he could see that it was a girl, not much younger than he was.

He reached down and gently grabbed her upper arm and started bringing her to the surface.

When he was out of the water and got her out as well, he saw she had pale skin, long black hair (its soaked so he can't tell if its straight, curly, etc.) that appeared to be waist length, and was wearing a long silver dress that would be just above ground length with silver shoes with heels about an inch high. He didn't know what to do so he brought her to the North Pole with him.

**NORTH POLE**

North was pacing the globe room impatiently as they waited for Jack. He was tempted to send Bunny to get him since he was probably in the same place he was usually at-the lake. He had his back to the globe and heard someone land heavily behind him and knew who it was.

"Jack! Where've you been?!"

"I have a reason for taking so long…but where should I put her?" As he asked, everyone turned their attention to him to see him holding a young, unconscious girl in his arms, and looked questioningly at him. "I don't know how to explain other than she fell out of the sky into the lake. She needs help and I wasn't going to leave her there."

Sandy came over and noticed black sand on her dress, and when he pointed it out, everything went silent until North called for Phil to bring her to the infirmary and said to Jack "You will explain later." then to all The Guardians "MiM says it is time for new Guardian! Let's find out who it is, shall we?"

They all stood back from the crystal rising out of the floor as MiM cast a beam of light on it. And when he showed who it was, they were surprised… it was the girl Jack brought with him. She was standing with more of her weight on one leg so one knee was bent slightly, with her hand on her slender waist, standing tall and proud with her head high and a smirk on her face. They looked at each other as they thought about this, until Phil rushed in speaking to North and instantly he was heading for the door with the others following in his tracks as he headed toward the infirmary.

When they arrived they could see a bright light under the door, and North opened the door to see the girl glowing a bright, golden light. That would slightly dull and brighten again like a heartbeat. They all were watching in amazement until the light suddenly vanished from the girl, and she woke up with a start, sitting up right, silver eyes glowing bright for a minute, gasping as if she couldn't breathe all that time. She looked around her to see she was on a bed, surrounded by 5 people.

She looked at each as she spoke. "Who…Who are you? Where am I?" Then bringing her right hand to her head, groaned and asked "What happened?"

Jack answered. "You fell out of the sky and into the lake. But I guess we should be asking you what happened."

She looked at him, confused, as she tried to think back to what had happened, and instantly the memory seemed to envelope her as she closed her eyes and lied back down, making the Guardians think she was going back to sleep, so they left the room.

****Memory** (her P.O.V)**

_I was walking in the woods, thinking to myself what was happening and how I might be able to get out of it. As I was thinking I heard something behind me. There was that guy in all black that was chasing me, with 5 of these black sand horses, him riding one. Instantly I start running, and the horses sped around and blocked my way, and I fell from suddenly trying to stop._

_I swiftly got up, onto my feet, and turned to the man on the horse to watch him get off the horse and walk towards me. Looking around, I saw they moved around me so if I tried running, they would be able to stop me._

_"Why is it you always try to run?" He asked._

_"Because I don't know who I am to trust. And clearly you are not one of those people." I said in a smooth, clear voice. "Why are you chasing me?" I stood with my feet apart, ready to jump to the side if necessary, watching him without showing any emotion. But he seemed to know I was feeling fear then, and walked towards me without saying anything, a smirk on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes._

_He was a few feet away when I heard my father, MiM, faintly whisper in my ear "run" and I don't know how I did it but I was… flying. I looked down to see him look at me in shock, then get on one of the black horses and come after me._

_I started to unsteadily fly away from him when I saw something that looked like black sand coming towards me, and everything went dark as the pain and fear took me…_

****End of Memory** (NORMAL P.O.V)****

She swiftly jumped out of the bed, not making a sound. She heard voices from nearby, and when she opened the door, it lead only one way since it was at the end of the hall. She silently walked through the hall, jumping at the slightest movement, and she reached two giant double doors from which she heard the voices, and one she always listened for-MiM.

She slightly opened one door to see a blue crystal in between all five Guardians. But what caught her attention about it was what was above it. Her. She was above it. And she heard her father speaking.

_"Guardians, it is time for a new guardian to join you, for a new challenge has arose, and he is someone you have fought many times before…Pitch."_

Tooth looked at the others at this. "How can he be back?"

Bunny was staring at the girl over the crystal, then saw someone in the reflection when he looked down at the crystal behind them by the double doors. "Who's she?"

_"Her name is Amelia. She is my daughter."_

"Did you know Manny had a daughter?" Jack asked North. He just shook his head.

_"Approach her cautiously though,"_ MiM continued,_ "Pitch has been chasing her and she now believes none are to be trusted. And neither LiS nor I know what she is capable of. I just learned she could fly not all that long ago."_

"So that's how she fell into the lake…" Jack muttered to himself. Then the beam of light Manny was casting on the crystal and the Guardians left them and moved to the girl in the doorway, watching in shock still from seeing herself over the crystal.

Bunny opened a hole in the ground, jumped in, and came out behind her before she realized what just happened. She instantly dove forward, into the globe room, then realized she just got herself trapped. The Guardians came and stood around her in a circle, and she looked at each of them in turn.

There was a giant bunny with tattoos on his shoulders and two boomerangs in his hands, a lady with purple eyes, covered in feathers with wings like a hummingbird's, a big man with a white beard, tattoos on his arms, and two swords, a short man that looked as if he was made of golden sand, but the one that really caught her attention was a boy that looked not much older than she, with snow white hair, pale skin like her, and mesmerizing, bright, ice blue eyes. And Jack was also mesmerized by her bright, silver eyes, that seemed to have a living fire behind them, confusion and fear mixed in them, debating what to think.

He looked behind her and slightly nodded to Sandy. Amelia noticed this and instantly spun around on her heel to see him forming a ball of dream sand, and instantly she remembered what Pitch shot at her and the horses that were with him and fear overwhelmed her. She ended up glowing as bright as the sun, but radiated no heat, and instantly shot off the ground and out the window in the ceiling with incredible speed not even Jack or Tooth could keep up with. But she didn't get far because she ended up falling into the snow not far from the workshop and knew they would come after her like how he did, so she started running as the glowing steadily dulled to nothingness, but the fear just grew stronger, and when she looked back she saw Tooth, Sandy, and Jack go out the window like she did, and Bunny and North come out a hole in front of the workshop, weapons ready, but not to fight her, as she realized, but to fight who was behind her, as she soon realized.

She got up and dusted herself off and when she turned she instantly tensed up and took a couple steps back as she just how many nightmares he had with him. Way too many to count.

He spoke. "I've just come for the girl-"

"-So you can do what?!" Jack interrupted.

"Train her. She doesn't know what she can do, but I have seen it all before…" He vanished into shadows and rose up from them next to Amelia and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "It will drive her insane to the point that will cause a spirit like us to die."

She tried to get away but he grabbed her arm, and she lit up for a second and suddenly she vanished in the shadows just like how Pitch can, and appeared just out of reach of him, an expression of annoyance and slight anger on her face. Then she crossed her arms in front of her until both elbows touched each other and then swiftly swung her arms outward, and two swords, left one silver, right gold, appeared in her hands, and stood with her feet shoulders width apart, arms by her side. Her silver dress tightened into a suit (A/N: like the motorcycle suit from Mario Cart Wii by Nintendo but without the stripes), mainly silver with gold details of the sun on the top of her right wrist, and a crescent moon on the top of her left.

Pitch watched in amazement as she first traveled through the shadows like he did, and her dress changing to a suit and the swords appearing from nothing. Then he turned serious and formed the giant pick ax from his nightmare sand and started running at her, and she came running at him as the Guardians also came rushing in when they realized what was happening to try and protect the spirit that was the daughter of The Sun and The Moon…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- when the challenge starts

Amelia made a wall of gold and silver fire appear with a flick of her wrist without even meaning to, and jumped high into the air and when Pitch swung his giant pick axe upwards at her he got her right side, and she landed in the snow with a thud, slid through the fire, which went out a second after she went through it, and laid there for a little bit until Jack and the others were standing around her.

When she opened her eyes they were glowing gold, with tears, and she slowly got to her feet, not noticing she was slowly bleeding, staining her silver suit, and then ran back at Pitch before Jack could stop her. He looked down and saw the snow was stained with blood-a spirit shouldn't bleed-and ran out after her while the others stood there momentarily, amazed at what they are seeing.  
She seemed like she couldn't even feel the pain from the pick axe and when Pitch swung at her, she slid onto her knees and bent back so it just barley glided above her, then swiftly was on her feet and brought the swords over her head as she jumped into the air.

Amelia was about to bring her swords down on Pitch when he sunk into the shadows, causing her swords to sink into the ground up to the handles.  
She pulled them out with surprising ease and looked around, watching for movement, when suddenly all the nightmares Pitch brought with him came charging at them, but they went after the Guardians, leaving Amelia for Pitch.  
Her anger and annoyance simmered down, the gold faded from her eyes and the swords turned to dust, matching their color. She looked around as if unaware of what was going on, and instantly when she saw Jack in trouble, separated from the other Guardians, fighting so many nightmares she couldn't even count them. She started running, and jumped, landing near Jack.  
When she landed he turned and shot a blast of ice at her, and she just barley managed to duck under it.

"What was that for?! Thought you were trying to help me!" Amelia yelled at him in confusion and anger.

"Sorry. Are you alright? How are you still doing all this when your side is hurt like that?" He was looking at her bloody side with worry.

"I didn't even feel it until I came over here. Why-Why is he doing this?!"

"All I got is that he either wants you for something, or wants to try and kill you…I need to get you out of here." He ended up jumping into the air and flew up, but when he saw her watch him fly with sadness in her eyes, he came back down and held his hand out to her. She looked at him with a mixture of emotions-confusion, surprise, and something he couldn't quite make out.

She cautiously took his hand in her own and instantly she started to glow for a brief second and felt as if she had been frozen from the inside out, and it felt…nice…to her. But before he could fly, Pitch shot nightmare sand at Amelia, sending her sliding back in the snow. And she didn't get back up.

When he looked towards where it came from, he didn't see him, and ran towards Amelia. First he saw how her whole right side was stained with blood, and she was so pale she almost matched the snow. And that scared him.

Bunny came over to see what Jack was doing and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "We need to get her outta here. No one-spirit or human-should look like that."

Jack carefully picked her up so one arm was under her knees and his other was under her back. "I know. Where should we go with her?"  
He shrugged as he looked around at what was still going on around them. Suddenly all the nightmares retreated, and Pitch was nowhere to be seen.  
North, Tooth, and Sandy came over to where Bunny was standing with Jack, whom was still holding Amelia's limp, bloody body.

North spoke before anyone else could. "Take her to the infirmary. One of us will guard her while she rests and heals incase Pitch makes another appearance to get her again."

Instantly Jack replied. "I will."

North just shrugged as he looked back towards where they were fighting mere moments ago…

About three hours after the fight it was sun rise, the sky was clear and the sun shining, but not at all as bright and cheerful as usual. Tooth came to the globe room from the infirmary with a worried expression on her face.

"Jack said she hasn't woken up at all and that the glowing would pulse for a few minutes, then stop for a minute, and it would just repeat-"

"SHE'S GONE! She- She vanished! One moment she's there, the next- vanishes in thin air!" Jack came running into the room practically frantic.  
Everyone was staring at him in shocked surprise, both from him running in like that and from hearing about Amelia suddenly vanishing.  
He was looked at the floor, head down, feeling as if he felt he failed what he was supposed to prevent.

Above them, Amelia was watching them through the window in the ceiling, kneeling on the edge of the roof, tears in her eyes from feeling as if she were abandoning and betraying the boy she owed her life to and the others that helped protect her.

She quietly whispered "I'm sorry." got to her feet, and started walking away from the window.

Below her Jack only caught a glimpse of a shadow from above, and instantly was flying up to see what it was… and who he saw left him speechless from how she looked.

He saw Amelia in a ground length golden dress with tight long sleeves that looked like it was made out of silk, tight on her upper body and loose from her hips down. She must have heard him land because when he did she whirled around, her dress flowing outward from the motion, and looked at him with sorrow in her silver eyes. Her waist length, wavy black hair was tied back in a ponytail in the center of the back of her head with a gold ribbon that matched the dress.

She turned and sprinted away from Jack, grabbing a handful of her dress in her left hand so she wouldn't trip over it, showing her gold shoes with the thin heels an inch high as she ran. She stopped at the edge of the roof after seeing the long drop and turned to see Jack running over to her. She looked behind him to see Tooth, Sandy flying over to them, and North and Bunny running after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-What just happened?

When Jack was a few feet away, he asked "Amelia, why are you running?"  
She just shook her head and didn't want to bring herself to look at him. But when she did, she had tears in her eyes, and the emotions he saw in her were regret, sorrow, fear, and again that emotion he couldn't identify.

She was looking at all of them, but Jack knew she was speaking to him. "I just don't want you to get hurt trying to help and protect me. So what happened to me doesn't happen to any of you." She brought her right hand to her side and tensed up from the searing pain. She took a step backwards, her heel right on the edge, and then focusing her eyes on Jack, she said "I don't want to be the reason for you getting hurt. And in order to make sure that doesn't happen, I can't be here, or anywhere around you." She turned and jumped off the edge, and when they ran to the edge after her, she was gone, with nothing but a slight gold and silver dust drifting down from the air. Jack was then in the air, flying to his lake where he could be alone to think about what just happened.  
****************************************************************************

It has been a week since Amelia ran away and the Guardians haven't found her. They each thought they would see her, but when they went towards where they thought she was, there was no one.

Jack came up with the idea that one of them should wander around on the ground and that the others should stay out of sight, thinking she was following them until she was seen. They thought it was worth a shot and decided Jack would be the one to stay on the ground and said they would try at Jack's lake, since it would be easy for the Guardians to hide in the surrounding foliage. But they were surprised when they got there.

Amelia was on her knees on the ice where she had fallen through into the lake, looking up solar eclipse with her back to them. Her dress was silver once again, that was an inch above ground length, and her long wavy hair wasn't up in a ponytail, so it seemed to flow freely in the slight breeze that seemed to only touch her.

While Sandy, North, Tooth, and Bunny got into position in the trees Jack slowly walked towards her, and walked around her so he was in front of her to see her looking up at the sun and moon in a trance with complete shock and horror, her silver eyes wide revealing the fear in their fiery depths, slightly shaking her head.

Jack looked up at the moon and watched as the sun and moon parted. When they were separate, two beams of light, one silver beam from the moon and a gold one from the sun, came down on a clearing about 3 miles from the lake… and Amelia instantly went pale as she left her trance, looked in the direction of the light, and was instantly on her feet, not even noticing Jack standing in front of her. She started running in the direction of the light as if someone's life was at stake and Bunny came out of hiding and held on to her shoulders so she couldn't run.

She glowed gold for a brief minute, then shouted "Let me go!" She tried to get away but he was just too strong, but she wouldn't give up.

"Why're you runnin'? We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Bunny, let me GO! You don't know what's happening!"

"You're right; we don't know what's happening. So tell us." Jack came by her side.

"I need to get to her before he does! That's what! Now let...me...GO!" Her whole body became enveloped in flames for a second, forcing Bunny to release her. With a wave of her hand she made the trees' branches reach out and move them all out of her way and she started running towards where the light once was… and when she got to the clearing she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling pure horror as she saw what her parents had just done…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Lost Family

When Amelia reached the clearing; she stopped in her tracks to see a girl standing there with straight, shoulder length, golden hair, wearing a golden, thin strapped dress that went to her knees, showing her slim but swift legs, with matching inch high heeled shoes. She looked as if she was 10, but Amelia knew she was much older.

She spoke softly in her silky voice. "A-Addy? Is that…is that you?"

She turned to look behind her to see Amelia looking at her with complete shock in her silver eyes, and knew she was hiding the rest of her emotions behind her mask. She ran over and hugged Amelia and when she looked up Amelia saw pure happiness in the girl's golden eyes, and bent down some so she could hug the little girl since it has been so long since they had seen each other.

Amelia held her by her shoulders and quietly said "Why are you here?! You are supposed to be with mom and dad!"

The little girl rolled her eyes. "Really Amy? I wanted to be with my big s-" Amelia put her hand over the little girl's mouth and looked around like she knew someone would hear.

"Don't be so loud Addy." She hushed her. "I missed you too, but you can't stay here. It's too dangerous." All she got were two golden eyes staring up at her in confusion.

"Amelia! Why did you run off like that?" someone yelled from behind her.

She shoved the girl behind her and stood in front of her in a defensive stance as five figures came through the underbrush. They looked at her in confusion when they saw her like this until a girl that was up to her shoulders peeked around Amelia. She saw the Guardians and started running out from behind her towards them.  
Amelia grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back behind her.

"Why do you have a little girl?" North was looking at the girl, seeing something similar about the two since they were right next to each other. But Amelia didn't answer. She tensed up and the fire that had extinguished after she ran away flared to life again in her eyes as anger and protectiveness over whelmed her as she sensed a dark presence she had fought many times before, and placed her hand on her now healed side at the memory of their most recent encounter at the North Pole.

"I'm going to make one thing clear. If you wish for me to speak with you from now on, you will need to fight me one on one - one Guardian present at a time. If I am fighting one of you and another shows up, we run. Adeline won't fight, only me. And in order to fight me, you'll need to find me first." With that being said, she placed her hand on Addy's shoulder and faded down into the shadows, leaving them to ponder on what she had said and what could have caused her to act that way.

A/N: Addy is Adeline's nickname, and Amy is Amelia's.


End file.
